pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake
Jake (full title: Jake the Dog), the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, is a dog/shape-shifter hybrid, referred to by others as a "magical dog", and Finn's constant companion, best friend, and brother. Jake has a unique set of abilities called Stretchy Powers that allow him to manipulate the shape and size of his body, coming in handy on innumerable occasions throughout his and Finn's adventures. Jake was 28 years old at his debut in "magical dog years," and ages throughout the series, though he rarely acts mature. It is inferred that magical dogs have a lifespan similar to Humans, as demonstrated by an aged Jake in "Dungeon Train". Then again, how exactly magical dog years correlate to human years remains to be seen, although both Finn and Jake were shown to be babies around the same time, showing that they age slightly faster, however, his age as of "Joshua and Margaret Investigations" suggests that it slows down to the rate of human's aging at some point. Jake is currently in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn, and, by "Jake the Dad," they are the parents of five Rainicorn-dog hybrids. Appearance Jake can morph into all sorts of fantastic shapes with his powers, but typically takes the form of an average sized yellow-orange bulldog. As revealed in "Donny", he wears transparent pants made of spider webs spun by pixies. In "What Was Missing", he borrows the pair of pants that Marceline wore in "It Came from the Nightosphere". In the animated short, he looked very similar to how he does now, but his eyes stayed the same throughout the episode, and his hands had no fingers except for when he was meditating. In earlier seasons, Jake's design was drawn more thin and streamlined, but as the series progressed, he became more textured and bulbous, to add a realistic appeal. Due to a curse placed upon him by a wizard some point before the series began, his innards emit a vanilla odor, as stated by him in "The Silent King". After the events of Elements, Jake has turned into a giant, blue-skinned, five-eyed monster that resembles a hybrid between his former self, and Warren Ampersand which is his true form. However he quickly got changed back into his smaller, two-eyed, yellow self in "Abstract." It was later revealed in "Come Along With Me" that Jake is able to change between his blue and yellow forms at will. Personality Jake is generally laid-back and tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on his powers (or Finn) to get him out of any dangerous predicament. While he often cracks jokes at serious times, Jake always has a lecture or a song to cheer Finn up if he is feeling disheartened. Acting as Finn's world-wise mentor, Jake is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are usually inconsistent, ranging from encouraging and helpful suggestions to ridiculous nonsense. He can be somewhat irresponsible at times, frequently leaving Finn to fight most of a battle on his own, but he always pulls through when he is needed most. Jake may be dyslexic, as evidenced by the fact that he writes backwards, as shown on his note to Finn in "Storytelling." However, Finn also writes backwards in several episodes, indicating that this may be the result of Joshua and Margaret's parenting style or a common mistake in the Land of Ooo. Jake is easily persuaded into doing dangerous and irresponsible things, as in "The Limit" when he states that he will do anything if someone says his name three times. Jake loves to eat. He likes junk food, especially pie, burgers, and ice cream, but he has stated in "Slumber Party Panic" that eating chocolate or fudge would probably kill him, much like a normal dog. He is not afraid to try new foods (as seen in "Her Parents") and invents many of his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; he makes Korean food for Finn at the beginning of "Apple Thief", and he cooked all the food that he used to make the Everything Burrito. He made coffee in "Beautopia", bacon pancakes in "Burning Low" and also scrambled eggs in "Frost & Fire". He used his cooking skills to create an incredible sandwich in "Time Sandwich" that contained several unusual and original ingredients such as lobster soul and a bird from the kitchen window. Jake also possesses symptoms of ADD. He can literally forget about a conversation in a moment, and start doing something completely unrelated, such as putting an ice cream cone in a toaster. This is shown in "Power Animal" when he gets continually distracted by his surroundings while looking for Finn. Cinnamon Bun summarizes it quite nicely, saying, "Jake, you don't really focus at all." This is also shown in "Burning Low," when he falls asleep twice: once when Princess Bubblegum is trying to explain why Finn cannot be with Flame Princess, and again when Finn tries to get poetry ideas from him. Jake can be rather fickle at times. A prime example of this is in "The Duke", when he convinces Finn to blame the Duke of Nuts for turning Princess Bubblegum green and bald, but later spends the rest of the episode trying to convince Finn to confess that he did it. In "Freak City", he spends most of the episode trying to convince Finn to remain a "good-smelling" foot, and uncharacteristically tells Finn to give up hope. This behavior is somewhat explained later by his confession that he kind of always wanted to be a foot. At times, Jake is shown to have somewhat of a dark side. Throughout the series, Jake makes some questionable comments and actions that come off as evil or selfish, such as in the episode "My Two Favorite People", when he laughs evilly. Furthermore, in "Susan Strong", he says "We can rule them like gods. Angry gods." Another example of Jake's darker side is seen in the episode "Apple Thief," when he mentions that he used to "steal old ladies' purses" and "hock stolen bikes." Jake also acts questionably in "Conquest of Cuteness", when he suggests squishing all the cute people instead of helping them feel better, like Finn wanted to do. In "Morituri Te Salutamus", Jake shouts at the cute animals to go away after saving them. Jake has a tendency to steal items without realizing what he is doing, as seen in the episodes "The Witch's Garden" and "City of Thieves". He also steals valuables from the graveyard in "Ghost Princess", but his excuse was that he "didn't know it was wrong." This could be a result of his criminal past. In the episode "Hot to the Touch", when Finn and Jake are flying in the robot suits Neptr made, Jake says "I feel like I could touch the heavens, and sock angels." Jake is generally easy-going, but certain things have been known to set him off. In "Goliad", Jake yelled and barked at the children when they would not calm down. He is also shown to take some games very seriously, such as Card Wars and Kompy's Kastle. In "Card Wars" Jake becomes visibly upset when Finn starts to beat him, and BMO reveals that when it won against Jake before, he would not talk to BMO for a month. In "Who Would Win" Finn breaks Jake's portable Kompy's Kastle game (which Jake has to play every day in order to maintain his rank) and Jake responds by physically attacking Finn. Jake is not afraid of death as shown in "The New Frontier." It is possible that Jake has a particular phobia of intruders, and or interlopers. As in the episodes: "Conquest of Cuteness", "Evicted!", and in "Earth & Water", when he perceives that someone has entered their house without permission, and remains unseen, he is quite petrified with fear; rushing to Finn and clinging to him, or simply screaming and falling prone on the ground. This could imply that he is not a natural guard dog, either by nature or by nurture; despite his career path of adventuring, perhaps preferring the up-front adversity. He is a firm believer in fate and destiny. Jake also believes in Grob Gob Glob Grod and Glob World. He is also not very willing to do things that require effort sometimes as shown in "The Witch's Garden" when he is unwilling to run and save Finn from Gary. His lack of effort is also shown in "Who Would Win" when he states that he would rather play Kompy's Kastle than train. Jake's firm belief in determinism is underpinned, or at least is indicative, of a possible commitment to the philosophical creed of stoicism. In the episode "Puhoy" Jake consoles Finn's love induced melancholy by suggesting he 'focus on what's real' as opposed to "getting all hung up on imaginary problems." To explain this he throws his favorite cup out the window in order to make it "not real" so he does not care about it anymore. This is a direct reference to the third aphorism of stoic philosopher Epictetus' Enchiridion (135AD), which in turn may be the influence on the Enchiridion that was destroyed by the Lich. However, later that episode he fishes the cup out so his belief in determinism is somewhat inconsistent. Jake also seems to like boots, as seen in "City of Thieves" Jake steals boots from a store, and also in "Incendium" when he goes out to find Finn a new love interest, he puts on a pair of boots, meaning that Jake likes wearing boots sometimes. He has also been known to have a great love for sandwiches as seen in "Jake the Dog", "The Limit", and "Dungeon". "Jake the Dog" and "Dungeon" being more prominent seeing as how he was willing to waste his only wish for a sandwich, and choose a sandwich as a weapon, respectively. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Battle Crashers